degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:2KE/2KE: Degrassi: The Wikia Generation
ALL CREDIT GOES TO Sariah Lockhart FOR THE AMAZING CHARACTER PICTURES! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK The Storylines for Degrassi: The Wikia Generation http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:2KE/2KE:_DTWG:Potential_Storylines <------- EPIC! THE CHARACTERS Adults ---- Andrea Molyneux - Degrassi's MEGA HOT Principal with strict rules (Recurring) Portrayed by Nisoja Sierra Ryder - Degrassi's media immersions teacher with a secret all the boys may like (Recurring) Portrayed by Danixcalifornia Violet Washington - The Washington Sibling's Mother (Recurring) Portrayed by DegrassiWikiaLove Grade 12 ---- ~holiday - an overacheiving mean girl, rivals with Loveya Aila Rowe - a gifted student with an abusive family, rivals with ~holiday. Portrayed by Loveya Xan Elizabeth Smith - an Asian girl who just wants to have fun, even if it means her life is at stake. Portrayed by Sonida Carly Jagger - a smart girl with a passion for music. Portrayed by Lilyisawesome Kat Davis - Degrassi's star basketball player who cares for her little sister, Natalie Davis. '''Portrayed by Rxqueen '''Grade 11 ---- Barry Montana - a narcissistic rich boy looking for trouble. Portrayed by 2KE Mason Anderson - Degrassi's bad boy with parents who are drug dealers. Portrayed by Joel1995 Zoe Lusavo - a shy girl wanting to bloom out of her shell. Portrayed by Anookshook Bunny McDounough - a bad girl who makes boyfriends disappear . Portrayed by BetseyJohnsonLuva Steven Keller - a football player with a with insane anger issues. Portrayed by Blue Stav Crystal Washington - One of the rich, snobby Washington Siblings at Degrassi, her sister is''' Chloe Washington''' and brother is Sebastian Washington. Portrayed by CamilleA05 Chloe Washington - One of the rich, snobby Washington Siblings at Degrassi, her sister is Crystal Washington and her brother is Sebastian Washington. Portrayed by CeliB15 Sebastian Washington - One of the rich, snobby Washington Siblings at Degrassi, his sisters are Chloe Washington and Crystal Washington. Portrayed by Jack Layton *DARKANGEL* - Degrassi's worst nightmare, she's a theif,vandalizer,sociopath, etc. Grade 10 ---- Shane Ryan - Degrassi's cocky man whore. Portrayed by BoilingPoint Sophie Clearwater - a teen model that has to do things she's never done before. Portrayed by DD Degrassi(: Jenny Li - A fun girl dealing with her mother's cancer. Portrayed by Degrassi Forever Blair Avery Whitaker - Degrassi's smartest student making her marks. Portrayed by EliGObsessed Aria "Aj" Johnson - A Christian girl who secretly worships Satan behind her religious parent's back. Portrayed by GEGI Leticia Alberea - a cute insecure girl who's sprung on 2KE. Portrayed by Lady Degrassi Gia Daisy Carmen - Degrassi's anonymous fanfiction writer. Portrayed by TifaLockhartFan Jason Grant - A guy who hasn't had the best of luck finding true love. Portrayed by MattShadow Grade 9 ---- Natina Garcia - A popularity seeking student with self-esteem issues. Portrayed by McFlyDTHD Fallon Marie Haskot - A girl struggling with many health problems. Portrayed by ScHaRyPeArL Natalie Davis - a nerdy girl who challenges the Washington Siblings, Kat Davis's little sister, Stormi Chamberlain and Chelsea Barter's best friend. Portrayed by Truefriend101 Stormi Chamberlain - best friends with Natalie Davis and Chelsea Barter, supports them in everything they do. Portrayed by LeesheeR08 Ian Pritchard - a football player who has a minor crush on Stormi Chamberlain. Portrayed by WhiteDave Chelsea Barter - a nerdy girl with a heart of gold, friends with Stormi Chamberlain and Natalie Davis. Portrayed by NerdyNoName Seth Morian - a closeted gay male that wants to come out but afraid of what others may think. Portrayed by Marco Del Stud Recurring Characters ---- Alice Liddell - Degrassi's Power Squad Captain with a bit of a psycho side (Grade 11) Portrayed by PalexFadamFan2112 Alana Leon - Fellow member of the Power Squad (Grade 9) Portrayed by LostInEternity Destiny Matthews - The school slut with a secret she doesn't know, member of Power Squad (Grade 10) '''Portrayed by DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead '''Jasey Rae Gaskarth - Spunky Power Squad Member (Grade 9) Portrayed by ToxicValentine Nicole "Nikki" Everhart - Power Squad Member that wants to become captain (Grade 11) Portrayed by Hannah10801 Harmony Jennings - One of the Power Squad Members (Grade 10) Portrayed by The Awkward Turtle Roy Sommer - Alice Liddell's Sassy Gay Friend, also Co-Captain of Power Squad (Grade 11) Portrayed by Sariah Lockhart Comment Please. Episode Titles coming soon! :) http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:2KE/2KE:_DTWG:Potential_Storylines